1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a stator and a rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a stator including a core body and a mold portion has been provided. The core body is provided so as to contact an inner surface of a peripheral wall of a substantially cylindrical frame, and has a stator coil wound thereupon. The mold portion is such that a coil end of the stator coil is molded out of resin. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3-70056 (Patent Document 1).)
In order to cool the stator coil that generates heat, for example, a spiral cooling liquid groove is provided at an inner periphery of the frame at the stator discussed in Patent Document 1.
However, the stator discussed in Patent Document 1 is formed so that heat generated at the stator coil is easily transmitted to the frame.